bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taifū (Spirit)
Taifū (台風 Typhoon) is the manifestated spirit of the Zanpakutō owned by Adair Sturmburg. Appearance The spirit of Taifū appears as a tall figure with a gray robe with a purple sash as a belt. Taifū's face his hidden beneath a white cloth attached to a staw hat, only completely white eyes can be seen. Taifū constantly has wind swirling around him, as such all the clothing he wears has been tattered. In Bankai Taifū's appearance changes drastically, becoming a large, black, winged wolf with red highlights. Personality Taifū's personality changes as often as the wind changes direction, going from calm and collected to infuriated and uncontrollable. When in Bankai Taifū's personality is less volatile, but Taifūgan is deceptively calm and can very quickly become enraged. As such Taifū is a very difficult Zanpakutō to deal with. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kido Master: Being a kido based Zanpakutō Taifū is very adept at kido spells, especially the ones that are lightning, wind or water based. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Shunpo: since Taifū is mostly wind based he is capable of moving at blinding speeds, fully capable of outmaneuving even members of the Stealth Force. Massive Spiritual Pressure: being a Zanpakutō Spirit Taifū has very high spiritual pressure. His spiritual energy is light and dark purple, fluctuating between the two. Zanpakutō : Taifū's sealed form is that of a reverse bladed katana with a circular cross guard and a purple wrapped hilt. The cross guard has notches that spiral around to the blade, remeniscent of a typhoon when viewed from space. *'Shikai': Taifū is released into Shikai with the command Rage '''(激怒 Gekido) and remains a reversed bladed sword, but becomes serrated on the other side. Otherwise Taifū's appearance does not change. : ''Shikai Special Ability'': Taifū has a few wind, lightning and water based attacks, all revolving around what happens in a Typhoon. *Hasai-fū''' (破砕風 Shredding Wind): By swinging Taifū's serrated side at the opponent, several razor-sharp blades of wind and reitsu that are capable of tearing through just about anything in their path. *'Rakurai '(落雷 Striking Lightning): By pointing Taifū at the opponent, a powerful bolt of lightning erupts from the tip of the blade and launches at the target that is capable of paralyzing a target that isn't killed by the attack. *'Hasai-ha' (破砕波 Crushing Waves): By swinging the sharpened edge of Taifū at the opponent, massive amounts of water rush towards the target that wash away, drown or crush and destroy the target. *'Hanran Kasen' (氾濫河川 Flooding Rivers): swinging Taifū upwards causes water to erupt from the ground to drown or trap the target. *'Surudoi Hahen' (鋭い破片 Penetrating Debris): swinging Taifū downwards sends any loose items, big or small, flying towards the target to cause blunt force damage or penetrating damage. *'Bankai': Taifūgan '''(Eye of a Typhoon): Taifūgan manifests as a large, black, winged wolf with red highlights. When activated the clouds overhead darken and begin to swirl around above and the Zanpakutō glows purple before becoming the massive black winged wolf. : '''Bankai Special Ability: Taifūgan special attacks remain the same, except that instead of swinging the sword, Taifūgan uses enhanced versions of the attacks on his own. He is also capable of attacking without using the moves and simply slash or bite the target. *'Enhanced Hasai-fū': Taifūgan beats his wings and launches even more razor-sharp blades of purple wind that are capable of tearing through everything. *'Enhanced Rakurai': Taifūgan fires an immense bolt of purple lightning from his mouth, massive craters are caused by the lightning and if the target is lucky enough to survive then they are paralyzed for some time. *Enhanced Hasai-ha: Taifūgan slashes at the opponent and water flows from his claws towards the target and can crush whatever it hits. *'Enhanced' Hanran Kasen: Taifūgan slams his front paws on the ground and forces water to raise rapidly from the ground to drown or trap the target. *'Enhanced' Surudoi Hahen: Taifūgan swipes his tail and sends any loose items and even breaks off pieces of buildings, or snaps trees in half, flying at the opponent and causes blunt force damage and penetrating damage. Trivia Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Character Category:Zanpakuto Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males